


Badass Ballerina

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol consumtion, Ballerina Reader, Brief Drunk Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Bucky Barnes, The Author Doesn't Know How To Describe Dancing, creative swearing, tiny bit of violence, tomboy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: You present yourself as a major tomboy, with no feminine side to be seen. You fight hard, swear like a sailor, and have almost no drinking limit. But then, one night, Bucky sees a side you keep hidden from everyone else.





	Badass Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self indulgent of me, but hey, it may be a mess but I love it. Enjoy my little to no knowledge of dancing and fighting and my stupid ideas.

When Tony had announced a new member joining the team, the rest of the Avengers weren’t sure who to expect. They certainly didn’t expect her though. She arrived, dressed in dark colors, a leather jacket adorning her frame as well as some worn in boots covering her feet. At first, they thought she might be like Natasha, silent and brooding, but they couldn’t be more wrong. She was far from silent, she had the wit and sass of Tony and Clint combined. She was quite intimidating yet everyone on the team loved to be in her presence because she always had something funny to say. She was close with everyone, but no one knew much about her past. One particular person in the compound had made it his mission to peel away that rough exterior and see what was underneath.

**

The first time Bucky had watched her fight, he was mesmerized. She hadn’t opted to spar with Natasha, but practically demanded to spar with Steve. Steve was rather hesitant, easily being twice her weight and a foot taller than her, but she had been stubborn, so he finally acquiesced. “Don’t hold back on me, old man.” she had taunted, drawing her hands up to guard her face. Steve just chuckled and shook his head, matching her stance. They circled for a moment, a confident smile plastered on her face. Surprisingly, she struck first, lunging forwards and landing a solid punch right to Steve’s sternum, successfully knocking the air out of him. “You’re getting slow, c’mon gramps.” she laughed, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. Steve smirked and started trying to jab out at her, but she was able to block all of his attempts, countering with blows of her own. 

She moved with such grace, but power at the same time, an at-ease smile on her face the whole time. Her and Steve were now fully going at it, trading kicks and aerial stunts, the rest of the team whooping and cheering at the entertaining fight. Even with his super-soldier stamina, Bucky could tell Steve was getting worn out, but Y/N showed no signs of slowing. With one attack, Y/N had done a classic Natasha move, clamping her thighs around Steve’s head and threw her body weight around, slamming Steve to the mat. She was able to wrestle him over onto his front and pull one of his arms into a submission hold, eventually making Steve give a few desperate taps with his free hand. She climbed off of him and offered her hand down to him, helping the now exhausted Captain America up to his feet. The smile she gave everyone ignited something in his chest he hadn’t felt for a long time, and he knew that this girl was going to be trouble for his heart.

**

To say that she had a dirty mouth would be an understatement. Her swearing vocabulary was enough to make Steve flush and shout “Language!” from across the room. It caught everyone off guard at first, such foul language coming from her should’ve been expected, but Bucky couldn’t help but stare in amusement whenever she let out a string of colorful expletives. She was absolutely unashamed of using otherwise insulting names to address her friends, the more crude the name, the closer the person was to her. Tony, Clint, and Sam were usually called fucknut or something creative like that, while her ruder ones such as cockmuncher and ass-eater were reserved for Bucky, who she had adopted as her best friend. “Fucking goddamnit, cock eating, mother-shitting asshole!” was one of Bucky’s favorite phrases he had heard her yell during a rather grueling mission where one of HYDRA’s monkeys had tried to grab her ass. Steve, of course, had frozen where he was at the filthy words flowing through the comms, causing him to almost get knocked out, had Bucky not been nearby to save his ass. She would swear at anything and everything, especially if Steve was nearby, she loved to get a rise out of him.

**

“Alright, fuckers! Who wants to play a game?” she yelled, walking into the common room with several bottles of various alcohol in her hands. “Who thinks they can drink me under the table?” she smirked, glancing around at her friends, a challenging glint in her eyes. “I’m down.” Clint said, lounging comfortably on the couch. “I’m game.” Tony had said, being nearly as competitive as Y/N. “What about you, Buck? You too chicken?” she taunted, waving the bottles in front of him. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to join, doll. I can’t get drunk on regular alcohol, only that stuff that Thor brings from Asgard.” he said, slightly grateful that he had an out. “Well, lucky you, I had the big guy send some down, just for you.” she said, handing Bucky an unlabeled bottle of yellow liquid that seemed to be practically glowing. “Alright, I’m in.” he huffed, laughing at the malicious smirk on her face. She grinned wolfishly at her three challengers, passing Tony his favorite whiskey, and the vodka to Clint, keeping the tequila for herself. 

The four of them went shot for shot, Y/N electing Natasha to keep count. Clint tapped out after finishing half of the bottle, claiming that he’d rather not wake up hating himself. Next was Tony a few shots later, claiming that Pepper would kill him if he got absolutely shitfaced without ‘proper supervision’. Bucky was honestly surprised at the fact that she was easily keeping up with him, and the two ended up drinking till they were both out of alcohol and pretty drunk, but neither were ready to tap out yet. “You have now won the position of my new drinking buddy.” she had proclaimed, ruffling Bucky’s hair drunkenly. They both woke up the next morning with pounding headaches, but when they saw each other in the kitchen, they fistbumped and murmured “worth it” at the same time. 

**  
Bucky awoke in a cold sweat, contents of his nightmare slowly leaving his mind as his trained ears picked up a foreign sound this late at night. He threw the covers off of himself and slid a pair of sweats on before emerging from his room out into the dark hallway. Bucky was confused as he heard the soft classical music drifting through the dark compound. He assumed everyone had been asleep, but was proven wrong by the soft sounds bouncing off the walls. He began his adventure, following his trained ears to find the source of the music. He stopped outside what was usually used as a training room. He tried to listen over the music for a hint as to who was inhabiting the room, but all he could hear were soft footfalls. He opened the door slowly, being as silent as possible so he wouldn’t disturb the inhabitant. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the silhouette of a woman dancing in the dark of the room, the only light source was the moonlight that filtered in through the ceiling to floor windows that covered the wall opposite him. The figure continued to dance, completely unaware of Bucky’s presence. He was transfixed as the girl effortlessly balanced in her pointe shoes, moving gracefully across the floor. The music came to an end and the ballerina finished dancing, her chest heaving softly with her breaths. 

“Wow.” Bucky breathed, causing the girl to turn to him. “Bucky! What are you doing here?” she called, the voice finally giving away who it was. “Y/N! I didn’t know you danced.” he said, completely stunned that the most tomboy member of the team was so graceful. “Bucky, I swear if you tell a soul about this.” she threatened, sitting down and beginning to unwrap the ribbons that secured the dainty shoes to her feet. “I won’t. It’ll be our secret. That was so beautiful, Y/N.” he breathed, walking over and sitting next to her. “Thanks dorkwad.” she snorted. “And there’s the Y/N that I know.” he laughed, watching as a huge smile overtook her face. “I used to dance, y’know. Back then, in the 40’s. I haven’t for a while though.” he said, smiling softly at the memories that resurfaced. “I started dancing when I was little. Boys used to make fun of me and push me around because of it. So I started hiding it, dressing like boys, acting like boys, and it became a part of me. But I’ve always loved dancing, you just kinda lose yourself in the music, and it’s so freeing.” she said, eyes lighting up with passion. 

“I’ve wanted to dance again, just haven’t found the right dame, y’know?” he said, lying through his teeth. He already found the girl he wanted to dance with again and she was sitting right next to him. “I’ve actually never danced, y’know, regularly. Never found a guy who wanted to dance with me.” she said, face falling. “I can try to teach you. It’s been a while, but I could try, if you’d like.” he offered, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up. Bucky still wasn’t used to this softer side of Y/N, he was used to her being boisterous and loud, swearing like a sailor. He went over to where her phone was plugged into the speaker and put on his favorite song, a song he loved to dance to in the 40’s. He walked back over to her, the jazz flowing through his veins, filling him with a familiar warmth. She stood, looking uncharacteristically nervous, Bucky giving her a soft, reassuring smile. “Here, your right hand on my shoulder, don’t worry, you’re fine.” he instructed, noticing her hesitancy to touch his metal shoulder. He placed his left hand gently on her hip, taking her left hand in his right hand. “Loosen up, Y/N. Feel the music, let it move you.” he said, feeling her tense, then relax into his hold. “Follow me.” he whispered, swaying gently, before taking a step, Y/N following. They repeated this motion, him stepping and her following, before she got the hang of it. 

They danced barefoot, just enjoying the other’s presence. The song slowed to an end and the two of them stood, still swaying, eyes locked together. At one point while they were dancing, Y/N’s hands had shifted to lock around Bucky’s neck, Bucky’s arms now wrapped around her waist, holding her form close to his bare chest. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, Bucky was still stunned at this version of Y/N, all quiet and pliant, almost craving the closeness of Bucky. “Y/N?” he whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. “Hm?” she hummed, not moving from her position. “I-I’ve got something to tell you.” he breathed, heart hammering in his chest. “What is it, Buck?” she asked, pulling her head back to look him in the eyes. “Earlier, when I said, I hadn’t found the right dame to dance with, I was lying. I found my girl.” he whispered, watching her face fall. “Oh. Why aren’t you out there dancing with her then?” she asked, attempting to worm her way out of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let her. “I am. She’s right here in my arms.” he finally confessed, his blue eyes searching her Y/E/C eyes. “What?” she breathed, a little disbelieving laugh escaping her lips. “Y/N, I- I think I love you. I have for a while.” Bucky said, dropping his forehead to rest against hers, eyes slipping closed. 

“Oh, Buck.” she sighed and he immediately assumed the worst. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” he said, this time he was the one trying to escape, but she just tightened her grip on him. “No, dumbass. If anything you should’ve told me sooner. I’m bad with emotions, I haven’t dated anyone for a while cause I couldn’t let anyone in. But it’s different with you, Buck. You are just so goddamn trustable.” she laughed dryly. “I think I love you too, Buck.” She said, hands cupping his face and making him look at her. Bucky couldn’t help the huge smile that overtook his face, making her smile so bright that it’s radiance could’ve rivaled the sun’s. Bucky gathered all his courage and leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She kissed back instantly, a sigh of contentment leaving her lips. When they broke apart, their foreheads stayed rested together, eyes locked, swaying to the music in their own heads. 

“Can I take you out on a proper date sometime?” he asked, laughing at the face she pulled. “Nothing too fancy, right? I still fucking hate dresses.” she groaned. “No, nothing fancy. If you wanted, we could get some really greasy pizza and go mini golfing.” he laughed. “Sounds perfect to me.” she hummed, pressing another kiss to his lips. He eventually had to let her go so she could gather her things, but he walked her back to her room, the both of them parting ways with a sweet kiss, leaving both of them giggling like teenagers when neither of them wanted to walk away first. Bucky decided to finally give her one last kiss before continuing down the hall to his room, sneaking a glance back at her, smiling when he saw her still watching, he waved one last time before entering his room and falling with a happy sigh onto his bed. 

**

The next morning he was relaxing on the couch having an argument with Sam when she waltzed in, stealing a pop-tart off of Steve’s plate before plopping herself directly into Bucky’s lap. Bucky was surprised at first but smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her waist, accepting the piece of pop-tart that Y/N held out to him. To say that everyone was shocked at this development would be yet another understatement. The two seemed to be in their own little world, joking and laughing like normal, but the little occasional kisses they shared confused everyone. “What the fuck.” Steve exclaimed, successfully grabbing the attention of the two lovebirds. “Did Captain Righteous just swear? I did it! I finally got Cap to swear!” she exclaimed, throwing her head back in boisterous laughter. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh with you, watching everyone just stare at you. He knew they were absolutely caught off guard. Just yesterday she was calling him all sorts of crude names, but now, here she was sitting in his lap kissing him. As she joked and laughed with everyone else, slowly bringing everyone back to reality, Bucky was overwhelmed with love for her, his own Badass Ballerina.


End file.
